


About That Naked Thing

by Queerasil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, human cas, oh it was because i am trash, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees pictures of naked people on Dean’s computer and assumes being naked is a normal, human thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's in the early days of his humanity, back before he understands the concepts of "privacy" and "decency", that Cas decides that human clothes are just a little too constrictive.

Because, let's face it, going straight from powerful, giant, heavenly soldier to a puny, weak and painfully human body is quite the downgrade.

Cas can't help thinking that the whole concept of clothes in general is strange. Humans are cramped enough, living inside their tight skins, which wrinkle and crumple and stretch so easily, and Cas can't imagine why they'd want to make themselves more uncomfortable.

And it's not just that, no - that's just the start of it. His fingers fumble on the buttons of his shirt, and his belt is always too tight, and his pants bunch up in the most inconvenient of places, and don't even get him started on his scratchy socks.

After Cas fails to tie his tie for the seventh time that week, he decides the whole concept of clothes entirely is lost on him.

So he forgoes it all. He takes all his clothes and throws them in a heap in the corner of his bedroom in the bunker. It's all padding, really, or some strange attempt at fashion or individuality. Cas doesn't need to be any more individual - he's Cas.

Plus, he sees naked people on Dean's laptop all the time. They can't be wrong if Dean likes them, right?

Well, he's not wrong.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Cas really likes being naked.

He sticks to his room at first. He occupies his time exploring sensations, which are so wonderfully human. Feeling the textures of different fabric brush against his skin, each one producing a different feeling and emotion. The way he sees it, humans only have about 20% of their skin exposed most of the time, which seems very wasteful. As Dean would say, "Why take a piece of the pie when you can have the whole."

And Cas hasn't even gotten to the rest of the pie yet. This is just his bedroom, his space. Who knows what else there was to experience that was just outside his bedroom door.

When Cas steps from the rough carpet of his bedroom onto the bunker floor, the cold hardwood sends shivers up his spine.

He loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter!


End file.
